<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding the Right Fit by OrpheusUnderneath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721875">Finding the Right Fit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath'>OrpheusUnderneath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinks, Past Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, past miroku/sango, references to bad sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even when you love someone, things just don't... click. </p><p>So you find a new love that does. </p><p>A Mir/Kag &amp; Inu/San fic that goes sweet and then spicy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Miroku, InuYasha/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding the Right Fit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekilledthenightking/gifts">shekilledthenightking</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sex was lackluster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, she said it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome sighed as she wound the dried reeds together, weaving together a small basket like Sango showed her over the last few days. Her days were spent basketweaving… and her nights might as well have been too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers stopped against her will, and she stared down at the pattern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long had it been since she and Inuyasha had even been intimate? One week? Two? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spent most nights on their thatched roof, hardly stepping into the small hut no matter how hard she tried to coax him. He was a feral dog… and she was the fool trying to tame him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he even want to be tamed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A droplet fell onto the half finished basket and Kagome looked up, surprised. It hadn’t felt like it was going to rain today. Except the sky was sunny and blue, and the raindrops weren’t rain at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Sango—wonderful, worrying Sango—saw the tears falling from her face and held her hand out in solidarity. Kagome took it, staring down at their entwined fingers, so unlike the very seldom times Inuyasha had held her hand like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m calling off the wedding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words clawed themselves out of her throat like rabid animals, and she could tell how surprised her friend was by the sharp gasp Sango let out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Did he do something, Kagome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head mutely, not knowing how to articulate to her best friend that she and her… former love had grown apart, were incompatible both emotionally and physically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you judge me if I tell you something secret? Private? Something you can’t tell anyone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew Sango’s answer even before she saw the shake of her friend’s head. She and Sango shared everything, and these were the times when she appreciated it the most. Her soft voice had Sango leaning in close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t do anything, but I think we’re not right for each other. We—had sex. It wasn’t good for me.” Sango’s startled expression prompted her to continue with, “He was… well it was brutal. He wanted to be so dominant and aggressive. I thought I would’ve liked that but it was just too much. We only did it a few times and I don’t think I want to again…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome closed her eyes against the shame, but when Sango pulled her into a hug and quietly patted the young miko’s back, she let loose a relieved sigh. Logically she’d known Sango wouldn’t think any less of her, but the physical proof of that embrace had been what she needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault Kagome. Sometimes people just aren’t connecting the right way. I-it’s the same for Miroku and I. We’ve… been intimate as well and it’s like we have a disconnect. I want him to challenge me, I don’t want to always be the strong one… but it’s like that’s what he expects from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sango took a shuddering breath before she added “He always wants it too. Just, anytime, and I… well I don’t. Maybe he just needs it more often, I don’t know, but we fight more than ever. I just don’t think we’re happy. I told him last week we shouldn’t get married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome pulled back and smiled sympathetically as Sango sniffled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost like we need to switch....” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women seemed to click for a minute, each thinking in the back of their mind that it wasn’t such a bad idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, would you be mad if I went after…” “No, but would you…” “No of course not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation flowed out like it was natural to talk about swapping ex lovers, and by the time it was finished, it almost did feel natural. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weeks following her conversation with Sango, Kagome couldn’t help but watch the way she and Miroku interacted… compared to the ways Sango and Inuyasha did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha and Sango… they just had a way about the two of them. It was constant challenges, sparring lessons and brash language… sneaky kisses and late night talking around the communal campfire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miroku and Kagome, however, seemed to be at a standstill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she’d asked Miroku for help training her priestess powers, she’d done so with the idea that she could use the time to get to know him more and maybe form a deeper connection. Instead, they meditated. And meditated. And meditated some more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the week she felt like her brain would fall out of her head if she cleared her mind anymore than it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, sometimes when she tried to meditate… she couldn’t help the thoughts that went through her head instead. Sitting side by side next to Mioku, feeling the delicate ways their knees touched, or feeling the brush of his shoulder against hers… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t get her mind off the budding attraction she’d been feeling lately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help that she knew from Sango that he was absolutely ripped with muscle underneath his robes, though the slayer had been tight lipped about anything else, only telling her to see for herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kagome wanted to… it was just a matter of bringing it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Instead of mediating today… do you think we could talk?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed softly as they sat under the shady tree between the two houses, and Miroku peeked an eye open before nodding and leaning back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By now I’m sure you know Inuyasha and I aren’t a couple anymore.” Kagome watched the monk’s softened eyes drift down to where their exes were in the middle of a sparring match, the slayer giving the hanyou a run for his money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And by the same token I assume you know that Sango and I are no longer involved.” His voice was like honey, cloyingly thick and sweet. Why had she never noticed it before all of this happened? Maybe she’d been too hung up on Inuyasha…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I think about you often… Sleeping out in the cold since you offered up the house to Sango.” She blushed and looked away, steeling up her courage to get the next few words out. “If you ever wanted to—to come in and warm up, you can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t happen to be propositioning me, would you Kagome?” His soft chuckle only made her wilt slightly. Of course he would think it was a joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of a warm hand encasing her own brought her eyes back to Miroku’s. Her eyes scanned his face and she held her breath as he leaned in, blush darkening as his lips ghosted over hers. A moment passed, and then Kagome took the leap, pushing her lips onto his with a sharp exhale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tasted like apples and rice wine, smelled sharp and clean from his morning bath in the nearby stream. Her arms encircled around his shoulders and her fingers wound through his hair, loosening the ponytail as she deepened the kiss. His hands drifted to her hips as she shifted closer, bordering the line between chaste and passionate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Break it up would ya? No one wants to see that! Get a damn room!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hanyou’s brash yelling across the clearing had them scrambling apart, flushed and slightly dazed. Miroku’s slight laughter at being caught had her giggling in response, and they both heard their friend’s grouchy mumbling as he dragged away Sango from the “public perverts” as he called them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe they were already on the way to getting to know each other better. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>